


Adoribull Holiday Exchange – Happy Holidays to DragonBandit!

by MilkyMaccha



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Holiday Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyMaccha/pseuds/MilkyMaccha
Summary: My Secret Santa gift for the lovely DragonBandit!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonBandit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBandit/gifts).



> "Shit, Dorian. Did anyone ever tell you how fucking gorgeous you are? Those horns … heh, I might be a bit jealous."  
> "Naturally. Just look at those curves and the fine structure – I picture it in marble."
> 
> The request I chose was "Past swaps/Species swaps", so here we go – Qunari!Dorian and Human!Bull (with Dorian being the tiniest Qunari ever).


End file.
